beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Turbo Twister
The |Gyarakushī Tābo Tsuisutā|y}}}} is the Special Move used by Tyson Granger with Dragoon GT. This move has featured in various media including anime and manga. 'Description' 'In The Manga' The Galaxy Turbo Twister, as its presented, is a rapid charge attack that engulfs the Beyblade in wind barrier which generates a tornado vortex in its wake. The move relies upon the Turbo Left Engine Gear to power the move, using the instant boost to rotational power to explosively increase the Beyblade's Speed, Agility and Attack. When referring to art panels, the Galaxy Turbo Twister shows the Beyblade (Dragoon GT) cloaked in rapidly-churning tornado while charging at the target. 'In The Anime' As it's presented in the TV series, the Galaxy Turbo Twister is depicted as powerful, multi-vortex tornado generated by the instantenous power boost of Dragoon-GT's Engine Gear. Taking the form of a dragoon-like effigy, the entity unleashes a super-charged tornado that splinters into multiple vortexes, capable attacking multiple opponents and sweeping them into the air. 'Overview' 'In The Manga' The manga debut of the Galaxy Turbo Twister was chapter 35 of Beyblade. During the events of the chapter, Tyson and Daichi Sumeragi face-off against Raul and Julia Fernandez of F-Dynasty during the G・B・C. Tyson had recently upgraded to the newly constructed Dragoon GT, but has a rough start at the beginning of the match due to an earlier arm injury''Beyblade'': Chapter 51. But with the help of his teammate and his Strata Dragoon G, Tyson mounts a comeback victory, using the Galaxy Turbo Twister to overpower F-Dynasty's Fuerza Valiente and secure the win for the Bladebreakers. The next appearance (and final appearance) of the move would be in chapter 36 of the Beyblade manga with the arrival of , the president of the G.B.C. executive committee and legendary Blader in his youth, who introduces the Heavy Metal System for the 3rd stage of the competition. He proceeds to challenge the tournament competitors and demonstrates the power of the H.M.S. Beyblade. Tyson attempts to end the battle with the Dragoon-GT and unleashes the Galaxy Turbo Twister, but Ken's Beyblade evades the move effortlessly before delivering the knockout blow for a Sleep Out Finish. 'In The Anime' The anime debut of the Galaxy Turbo Twister was during "Beyblade: G-Revolution" episode 27 titled, "What a Blast!". In this episode, the team of the BBA Revolution battle the F-Dynasty team in a 2-on-2 match. During the course of the match, Tyson and Daichi strategically corner their opposition atop the stadium tower where Tyson uses Daichi's special attack, the Great Cutter, to enhance his own attack; unleashing the Galaxy Turbo Twister which secures the win for the BBA Revolution. This special attack would make several other appearances following its debut. The next being in episode 29 "And Then There Were Two" and its final appearance during episode 37 "The Bega Challenge". 'Etymology' While the caption in the panel reads the major kanji with the Ruby " " when transliterating from the proper kanji the name of the attack can be translated as follows: Gallery Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1077777.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1078577.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1079845.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1084550.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1087253.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1081213.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1092324.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 1089855.jpg 'Trivia' *In the debut scene of the English dub, Tyson announced the move as "Turbo Galaxy Twister!". 'Reference' Category:Special Moves Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Bladebreakers Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Special Moves